


Crybaby

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Biadore, F/F, Fluff, Gangs, Kidnapped, Lesbian, Multi, Other, Smut, Violent, gangleadersharon, richgirlalaska, shalaska, sharonalaska, startsabusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Sharon is the well known leader of one of the most dangerous gangs, Alaska is an innocent girl who has been locked up majority of her life. Alaska's father is Sharon's rival, and the woman will do anything to make him suffer.Or, Sharon kidnaps Alaska but the act of violence turns into a lesson about freedom and love.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Violet Chachki/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. The Beginning

Life, for Alaska, had never been out in the open with free will or the right to move as she pleased. It was on the outskirts of a small village, about an hour from the city of Charles, with fields of flowers and no signs of civilisation where the eye could meet. Instead she had her maids and the animals on her father's farm. But despite that, she was not free. Everyone else seemed to be making her decisions for her, not even allowing her to go outside as she pleased.

Her life was pink dresses made out of the most expensive and luscious materials, the occasional fancy ball held at her uncle's mansion, being placed as an eye candy for people to see but never touch. Never talk to, acknowledge.

Life for Sharon was adventurous, with leather jackets and gun smoke filling her senses. It was to take everything in her way, to create her own freedom and live the life she wished in the moment. Whether it meant killing others, or depriving others of their own freedom, she craved it. Sharon Needles was a name that would haunt others, leaving them shaking in fear, wondering if they were her next victims. But what was to be expected from the most feared criminal in Charles? Her biggest mission in life is to take down Jeremiah Thunder, the business man who could be threatening her life of complete freedom. She fights for years to find and exterminate his most prized possession, the one he's rumoured to have kept hidden right under their noses. That, until, she meets his daughter.

* * *

**_A_** laska sighed, forcing herself out of the intense daydream that led her to sitting by her bedroom window, _again._ It must have been the fact that the flowers looked even more vibrant today, or how the sky always seemed to become _bluer_ with the haunting words of 'come closer'.

And she wanted to.

It was something she had only read in books, left to her imagination, but she craved the feeling of water from a cold stream tickling her feet as the sun burned with warmth upon her skin.

"Such things are left to childish fairytales." Her aunt had said, dismissing her wishes of freedom. Her uncle hadn't been much better, he didn't even address it at all. The man just rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the hallway.

In moments like those, she had missed her father. It's not that they met very often, more so that when they did she finally understood why her thoughts on life were as they were.

He didn't tell her that they were childish tales, or for her to stop reading books. Instead he encouraged her. _'It's in times like this that we have to realise that other's rights may be our wrongs.'_

 _"_ Alaska?" Her maid, Courtney, brought her out of her deepened state. The blonde and short woman was the one thing she had that was remotely close to a friend, even though it wasn't exactly on her own terms.

It was strange, really. Courtney had just appeared a month ago. She was a lot younger than other maids, much more free-spirited and often seemed like she had to bite her tongue down to not argue back at the foolishness of men.

"Yes, Courtney?"

"You have to get ready, the ball is in two hours."

_The ball._

She had completely forgotten, or more so just pushed it away until she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Her uncle had explicitly told them that he was done with her laziness, that she needed a man. And of course, even in the 20th century, a ball was the only way to do it. _Pathetic,_ she thought to herself quietly.

"Can't you tell them I'm sick?" Alaska begged, panic dripping in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Lasky." Courtney whispered apologetically. She paused for a second, lips pushed together. "They're men, easily bored and impatient. And I'm sure.. I'm sure it won't be too bad, tonight."

There was something in her voice that spoke measures, proving that Courtney knew something Alaska didn't. She chose not to probe on the topic, but she could see by the way her 'friend' moved, that there was so much more truth behind her words than she cared to share.

"Alright." Alaska shrugged, getting off the window seat and gently stroking out the white summer dress she wore. "I suppose I don't have the right to make my own choice."

Courtney scoffed and and reached her hand out, which the other girl took gently and willingly.

•

After one and a half hour of getting a very unwilling Alaska ready, she was bathed and dolled up to the point where she didn't even recognise herself anymore. Her hair was done in a beautiful updo, her makeup heavy and lashes too much for the young girl to take, and the dress seemed to fit her perfectly. Too perfectly.

It was red, with mesh sleeves and a very tight upper section. The skirt flowed out a little, more so just relaxing than a whole ball gown. It looked so cheap for the occasion, but when she asked Courtney about it, her question was only laughed off with a ' _it will be easier to move.'_ Except the laugh wasn't genuine, it was _nervous._

Her lips were red, and she smelled like cherries, something so unnecessary. It was obvious at this point that she wouldn't find a suitor no matter how dolled up she was, because she didn't _want_ to. The bratty side of her did come handy if she wanted to scare pathetic men away.

It was strange, really.

Her whole life built up to the point where she should want a man, somewhere safe. She had been offered large amounts of money, a nice house and the life every woman should want. But she didn't. She wanted freedom, to run across the fields and laugh until her lungs couldn't take it anymore. And it didn't exactly help that she didn't seem to find them attractive, at all. In fact.. the only person she had ever found to be attractive, was her old maid Sofie.

But as soon as her lustful glances were caught by her uncle, the older girl was fired before either of them could blink.

"Alaska?"

"Mhm?" She hummed back in response, watching the ballroom fill with people, a group of men slowly approaching them.

"If anything happens tonight, promise me you'll forgive me."

"What?" She turned to the other blonde, confused by her words, but she had already turned to rush her way out of the scenery. _What was up with her._ Alaska took a step forward, about to follow the maid, but was stopped by her uncle's deep voice.

"Alaska!" He had clapped his hands together once she turned around. "This is Mr Grogius and Mr Johnson."

They were old, hair whiter than her uncle's, and wore judgmental scowls on their faces. Alaska nodded in greetings, not bothering with formal handshakes.

"They both have very lovely sons who are present tonight. I suggest you go down and... greet them."

"But-"

"Now, I'm sure your aunt is waiting by the entrance. Why don't you go meet her first?" Her uncle seemed so smug, so easily belittling her. The two men beside him just watched in silent pleasure.

"I'm much more content in staying her, thank you." She said back bitterly but with a soft smile. Mr Johnson scoffed.

"Foolish girl, don't you wish to marry?"

"No, I don't." She replied smoothly, holding her head as high as she could. It was pissing of her uncle, and she _loved_ it.

"But surely you must realise that it's all you're good for? To have a man and be a good wife, your beauty won't last you long enough to grant you the pleasure of _waiting."_ His cruel remark boiled up a certain anger in her that she hadn't quite felt before. It was burning, bursting, exploding at every corner of her body. "Now, my oldest son William would be a perfect candidate. Maybe he'd teach you some manners."

"If he's anything like his father, it's not somebody I wish to spend my life with." She told him sharply, earning a shocked and enraged look from both Mr Johnson and her uncle. Mr Grogius, however, had to fight to keep in a chuckle. A liberal man, it seemed.

"Alaska!" Her uncle snapped, scolding her.

"Yes, sorry. I do apologise for standing up for myself." Her words lingered in the air like burning poison as she brushed past them, making her way down the stairs. She angered them, she just _had_ to be difficult when her uncle fought so hard to find a new reality for his only niece. Or at least that's what he told himself.

The party itself was boring, it had only been an hour and Alaska could already feel herself zone out every other minute. She had to give the suitors credit, however, for they did try their hardest to earn her attention. To which, she had sighed and rolled her eyes. It was rude but also a clear move to put distance between herself and the foolish males.

It wasn't until later, when the sun was long gone, that it began getting interesting. Not only were people getting so drunk that nobody cared to approach the lonely blonde in the corner of the ballroom, but _she_ happened.

It was fast, rushed. The lights shut down and screams erupted through the whole room. And when they were turned back on, Mr Johnson's dead body laid in the middle of the floor with a knife etched deeply into his neck. Alaska stood up, ready to scream and run, but was prevented by a gloved hand covering her mouth and another one wrapping around her waist. 

Her first response was to trash around in the arms of her captor, whilst chaos wrecked out in front of them. Figures dressed in black welled into the room and took what they wanted with vicious anger, even lives.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The raspy voice of the person behind her made her stop instantly, gulping down her fears as well as she could. "Good girl." The person, assumably a woman, cooked and pulled Alaska with her through the backdoor and to the kitchen.

The cook.. was dead. Everyone who had been in the kitchen now laid in pools of their own blood, echoing of life that didn't exist anymore. Alaska was terrified. She wanted to scream, to run, to fight, but she also knew that the person holding her was incredibly dangerous and she was in no position to fight back. Not right now, at least. Not with the hands of a possible murderer clasping on to her.

"We can do this a very easy way.. or a very hard way." The woman spoke again once they were outside, the wet grass tickling Alaska's feet over the edge of her silver sandals. "Neither of which you will enjoy."

"Then what's the point of choosing?" She hissed once the hand was removed from her mouth. "I could scream, right here right now."

"I wouldn't recommend it." Another woman spoke, this one with a Russian accent. Alaska tilted her head, barely able to move once her body was pushed up against a black car. She was blonde, intimidating, and held a gun towards Alaska.

This silenced her.

"I suggest you agree to the easy way.." the first woman spoke again, clicking her teeth. Alaska felt vulnerable, the stare of the supposed killer burning into her exposed upper back.

"And that is?"

"Well, you let us tie you up without protest and maybe.. _maybe_ it will hurt less."

"Tie me up?" She scoffed, but was easily silenced again once the Russian lady clicked her nails against the cold metal gun.

"Well, you expect us to kidnap you without tying you up?" The heavy accent rang through the air, cutting through every tension and leaving all of them in a state of strong emotion. Alaska, scared. The woman behind her, sadistic satisfaction. And the Russian lady just seemed.. _happy._

 _"You're going to kidnap me?"_ She couldn't even react before her words slipped between her lips, all much weaker than intended. Like a fragile child exposed to the cruelties of this world.

The woman behind her left a snort, roughly grabbing Alaska's arms and forcing them behind her back.

" _Willam."_ The Russian one had warned, glaring at the sight behind Alaska. "I don't think Needles will appreciate it if we bring our hostage home _bruised."_

_Willam?_

What kind of a fucking name was that? They must be pulling some sort of prank, Alaska decided. And Needles? Who called themselves Needles?

She was tempted to laugh, ridicule them, but then she remembered the sight of the dead bodies and her blood ran cold. _It wasn't a prank._

"Well, I suppose you're right, Katya." Now that name made more sense. "Well, hand me the rope."

Rope? Alaska's eyes widened, and she fought against the hard grip on her wrists. "No, please, don't tie me up. I'll.." she began begging, but the two women just laughed in mockery and proceeded to pull the rough rope around her wrists, over her arms and her chest. Not much was needed to contain the struggles of the weak girl.

Alaska whimpered, trashing against the restraints as she was pushed inside of the back car with covered windows. It was small, but bigger than expected. It was a lot more than expected.

From those few moments of hearing and feeling them, she had expected it to be dirty and filled with.. maybe beer bottles and stumped up cigarettes? Instead, it was clean. And it smelled of roses, the same perfume that Katya reeked of. But it wasn't hers, Alaska noticed that.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" She hissed, throwing herself against the car door only to be met by another small female body slipping in.

"We're all done, Raja's taking the others."

"Good job, Violet." Katya said with a smile.

 _Violet..._ she was the one who smelled like roses.

"Are you going to tell me?" Alaska asked again, just as angrily. And just like she had spoken it twice, she was also ignored twice.


	2. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is law?
> 
> Is it the base of our morals, or something that grows on to us because others say its right?

Sharon sighed and ran a messy hand through her hair, probably staining it with the dried up blood that cramped up between her fingers. The other hand held the heavy gun that seemed to grow on to her for every time that she used it, like a glove.

With a disgusted look on her face, she kicked the dead body to the side carefully enough to not stain her expensive heels with the pools of red fluid.

It was always like this, tired work, leaving her knuckles bruised with marks after punching the living hell out of some poor business man.

It was necessary, to protect herself and her girls. Or at least that's what she told them. She couldn't tell her family that she enjoyed the sadistic feeling of being in control. To unboundedly hurt someone without having to live the consequences.

Alabaster Jones laid motionless on his own kitchen floor, covered in the blood of his own. If he was alive, Sharon would like to imagine that he'd be choking on it. With him dead, this job would be much easier.

Her phone rang with loud music, and Sharon wiped her hands off on her black jeans before answering.

"Hello?" She said, more so asked, while taking a look at herself in the mirror. Her thumbnail instantly went to the gap between her front teeth, insecurely raking against them.

"It's Violet." Sharon perked up with interest, leaning against the doorframe to position herself comfortably.

"Do you have her?

"Yes."

"And is she alive?"

"Well.. Willam knocked her out, got too tired of her whining. She's a crybaby, that one."

Sharon chuckled. "Do what you want, just keep her alive. At least until we have some information from her."

"Got it."

The line clicked with loneliness as Sharon hung up the phone, leaving her to sigh and push her forehead against the mirror. It was so stressful. But at least she had Thunder's daughter, and not even God wants to know what she can do with that.

* * *

Alaska woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyelids were heavy and her body felt soft, as if her bones would melt if she stood up. The room she laid in was dark, the bed uncomfortable and the sheets all too thin. It looked like she was in a basement of some sort. No windows to bring in any light whatsoever, nothing expect one small candle being lit on a table in the corner of the room.

It was small, the room itself. Barely fitting a bed and an empty bookshelf. Was she a prisoner? Of course there wasn't any luxury treatment to be expected when they took her from her own home, but she had at least hoped for some light.

Yet, at some twisted point, it was also exciting to be god knows how far away from home. If they.. if they would _kill_ her, at least she would be free from one prison. Even if it meant dying in another.

She sat up in the strange bed, groaning at how her whole body seemed to ache and protest. She still wore the uncomfortable dress.. expect it was covered in mud and blood from practically being dragged through her house and into the garden.

"You're awake." A cold and sharp voice brought her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed.. someone was in the far off corner, opposite from the small candle. The dark of night had completely consumed and stolen her away from her blurry eyesight.

It was extremely raspy, the voice. Like it belonged to a chainsmoker, or a drug addict.

"Who are you?" Alaska's voice was soft and dainty, like an innocent child.

"Sharon Needles." _That name, she had heard it before._ Could it have been that she'd read it in some newspaper, or seen it on TV? It was a name that brought discomfort, something bad.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" She replied with the little stake she had left from such a humiliating position.

"Well, you should. And you will." The person moved closer to her bed, leaving Alaska pushing her body up against the wall as close as she could. Her breath was hitched in fear, her eyes wide and lip quivering. Sharon was very intimidating.

Alaska couldn't see her too well, but she had black long hair, sharp features and a tight black leather jacket. The most terrifying feature, however.. she wore brass knuckles. _Shit._

"Now, it's going to be very very simple.." Sharon ran a finger across Alaska's jaw, raking her nail against the smooth tan skin of the girl who jerked back. "Tsk... you're going to tell us all you know about your father's business."

"My father's business? He's a business man." Alaska spat, suddenly angered by how her own dad was mention.

"And what exactly do you think that business means?"

"It's none of my business." She snapped, and Sharon responded by grabbing a large part of her hair and tugging her head to the side.

"He's a drug dealer." She chuckled evilly, holding her head where she wanted it to be, leaving the younger girl vulnerable.

"My father would never!"

"Oh really, sweetheart. Is that so?" A long finger was ran down her cheek, and Alaska had to gulp down hard. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall with a hand against her throat. "Well then why would we be after you, hm?"

She whimpered under the touch of the obvious criminal, her shoulders aching from being pushed up so roughly.

"Answer me, Alaska, answer me." The growl left such an obvious statement to be unsaid. This woman was a lunatic, complete psychopath. And it was confirmed by the chuckle that left her moments later.

"I don't know." She hissed through the loss of air, coughing violently once she was let go. Sharon kept her grip on Alaska's shoulder, squeezing her nails down into her skin.

"You don't know?"

"Why the fuck would I know?" She spat, grasping her own throat. "I wasn't even allowed to see my own father expect on every other Christmas. I've been locked up for majority of my life, surely you must know that." Her voice dripped with melancholic sarcasm, throaty and raspy from the choking that happened just minutes ago.

Sharon looked shocked.

Not angry, nor sadistic, _shocked._ It was like she had been brought down to earth for a moment. Like she _pitied_ her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh."_ Alaska mocked her, eyes squinted as she angrily stared at the woman.

"Shit." Sharon stood up, pacing with her hands in her hair whilst she cursed out a million words at once. "If you don't know anything, we're so set far behind. Shit, fuck. Hell.."

She let a sigh out, turning back to her hostage. "Do you know anything? Any little detail?"

"Yes." Alaska answered after a moment of thinking. If she wanted to survive, she needed time. Lying would give her time.

"Tell me." The black haired woman growled.

She backed up against the wall, waving her hand in front of her. "I won't say anything unless you promise not to hurt me."

"Done."

"And I want out of here. I want food and a better bed."

"Deal." Sharon spat through gritted teeth, and she felt proud of herself. She had taken control of the situation. Some sort of freedom in this wicked situation.

Alaska saw the hand outstretched before her, and had to think tightly before accepting it. It was cold, with bony fingers, much larger than her small warm ones. But it was nice. It felt so nice. She gave a quick scowl to the woman before her and let her lead her up and out of the bed, through the door that was opened with ease. It had been unlocked.

She shouldn't have liked the touch of her hand as much as she did. It should have been her least favourite skin to touch, least favourite hand. But freedom corrupts us, that's the explanation she decided to go with.

The hallway outside of the door confirmed that she was indeed in a basement. It was cold, wet and smelled like fire. Probably from the large boiler in the corner.

Sharon led her up a spiral wooden staircase with cement walls covering the sides, hand roughly pulling her fragile body along. The upstairs was nothing like the basement. It was warm, smelled like vanilla and cigarettes, and was _full_ with chatter. Chatter that stopped once eyes fell upon them.

"Sharon." A redhead woman, probably in her late 20s, asked. She wore a tight black dress all too fancy for casual occasions, making her look like the wife of a rich man.

"Jinkx." The woman pulling her dismissed her, continuing the journey up towards the fancy and polished staircase that sat in the middle of the living room.

"Are you out of your mind? The plan was to keep her there at least.. for a week." The voice questioning her was raspy and motherly.

Alaska had expected Sharon to go nuts, yell at her to remind her of who was the authority here. Maybe she had read too many books of bandits. Instead, they were like equals, just extremely pissed at each other.

"Well, plan changed. We're making a deal." The ginger shot out of her seat in the leather sofa, rushing after the two who were stumbling their way up the stairs. No words were exchanged as they made their way up, and into what seemed to be an office. A _very_ nice once. Whoever Sharon Needles was, really was, she wasn't poor.

"Sit." Came the command, as well as a rough push down into a small black couch by the window. Alaska didn't know why she had expected them to be nicer, but it felt so odd to get such a cold treatment when there was a warm aura between her and 'Jinkx'.

Sharon sat in the leather armchair behind the large desk, making herself comfortable while going through papers. Jinkx stood in the corner, watching them. And Alaska.. well, Alaska was shaking with nervosity and fear. What if it didn't end up in her favour, what if they'd caught on that she's lying?

"What do you know then, princess?" Sharon's voice reeked of sarcasm, and it made her shudder.

"I.." she paused, unsure of what to say. And then it clicked. If she could stall them long enough, or come up with a lie, she might be able to escape.

"And don't lie, Jinkx here can tell when people lie."

_Shit._

Can she really risk that?

What if she told her the few things she knew. It's not like they would hurt too much, or bring too much chaos. It wasn't a lot at all.

"I'm not telling you everything, not now. I want to know that I can trust you." Alaska spoke, suddenly confident.

"Well, tell us what you can then." Sharon was visibly getting irritated.

"My father lives in New York." Interest sparked up in the two women before her.

"Really, I thought he was hidden in Seattle?"

"No, his.." she paused for a second. Should she really be telling them this?

They didn't _seem_ dangerous right now, but they were also the people who had murdered the guests at her party and kept her locked up in a basement. But Sharon was so charming, and seemed so trustworthy. For a villain with such a guard up, she was warm. Very warm. And only Jinkx's motherly aura was enough to calm her down.

Could they really be that bad?

And if her father _was_ a drug dealer, were they really on the bad side of the law? What was law, even. Were both sides so bad that nothing good came out of it, to the point where she was considering these people to be the good guys? The woman with a bad temper who had choked her just minutes ago, and a stranger she had never met.

Yet..

This was her only taste of freedom. A rush, a betrayal to her family. And it felt _good._ Like revenge.

"His brother, twin brother. Stephen. He lives in Seattle." Alaska told them quietly,fiddling with the collar of her dress. "I.. I don't know much about why, but I've heard the gossip. Uhm.. apparently it's, it's to distract people. Let them think he's in Seattle."

"Maybe this one isn't so useless, after all."

•

The night fell all too quickly, leaving Alaska sitting on some random porch in the middle of nowhere, eating a bowl of soup. She was alone. The rest of them were dancing by a bonfire, laughing with each other, drinking beers. It wasn't a surprise that she wasn't included, she was a hostage after all, but they had still insisted that she stayed in their eyesight. Or, Sharon had.

Sharon Needles, the woman who intimidated her so badly that she ended up being _jealous_ of her.

Sharon Needles was free, Alaska was not.

"Are you done with that?" A voice came from behind her. It was Jinkx, carrying the dishes of everyone, hand outstretched to take Alaska's.

"Yes."

"But you've barely eaten anything.." Alaska shrugged, turning back to stalk the women having the time of her life. She heard a sigh and the clicking of bowls and bottles being out on a table before she felt the warmth of Jinkx sitting down beside her. "She's not so bad, you know."

"Who?"

"Sharon. She might have a temper, but she really cares for us. You should know how lucky you are for even being alive, you're very special."

"Lucky? I go from one prison to another." _Alaska could never be free._

"Well it's better than being dead."

Jinkx was ignored from on there, Alaska being too captured by the fact that Sharon's eyes had caught her. She wore a smirk on her ridiculously plump black painted lips, beer bottle pressing against them. A wink was enough for her to shudder.

"You could join us, Alaska." Now this made her scoff.

"Join you? Why would I?"

"Well, you'd be free. Not a prisoner."

"And to help you murder and kidnap others?" She was almost shouting, loud and angry as she snapped her head towards the redhead. "What in the world could that pay off for me? I don't even know you! For all I know, you're planning to hang me in a tree by sunrise."

Jinkx scoffed, taking a sip of her own beer.

"We're not that bad, either. Do you really think we do this for fun? It's for survival."

"And what point of survival includes _killing?"_ Alaska snapped at her.

"The reality where this life is the only reason none of us are dead in a ditch. Sharon takes us in, she cares for us. She provides us food, protecting, and _life._ All in exchange for that we have her back when she needs it."

"That sounds like a piss poor excuse." She scoffed, refusing to believe it.

"Your father is a crime lord, Alaska. Think about that one."

And she did. Not to the point where the woman had wanted, only to the point where she got so mad at herself that she had completely ruined her inner cheeks by biting down too hard.

_A crime lord._

What even was law?


	3. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When your two options in life are both to be held captive, your mind starts to play tricks on you."  
> -Stockholm Syndrome
> 
> Some slight backstory of Biadore, Sharon being Sharon, and Alaska facing her life's hardest decision.

It had been better, that night. Alaska got to sleep in a small but warm and soft bed, one clearly not meant for visitors. It was in the room where three other girls slept, against a window that radiated of the sunlight's warmth in the morning. Detox, Roxxxy and Katya were sound asleep, someone even snoring.

The bedroom was very nice, with two bunkbeds and a large fluffy white carpet. One bed, with Alaska and Katya, was rested against a wall with a large window, and the other was pressed up against the wall next to it, the two beds forming into an _L._

There was a large desk and a dresser, a pink armchair with clothes lazily draped across it, as well as a large body length mirror in the corner. The furniture, even the beds, seemed old and cheap. The paint on the dresser was peeling off and the carpet had marks from where stains had been cleaned before. But it gave a vintage and comfortable vibe.

Alaska had never slept in the same room as other people before, and she _loved_ it. For the first time in twelve years she had been able to sleep with the lights off.

It was all so messed up. Alaska was meant to hate it here, to want to get away. Instead she found herself wanting to be here. It wasn't home, and didn't feel like home, but it was free. Even if the room she slept in was awfully cold and the snores annoyed her, it was _nice._ The window was perfectly placed so she could look at the forest that proved that they were literally in the middle of nowhere, or the small garden with fresh vegetables and herbs growing in it.

For a bunch of criminals, they sure didn't seem like bad people. They seemed normal. A group of women living together, in the middle of the woods. Okay, scratch normal, but it was still all too casual for them to be _evil._

But Alaska was a hostage, which is why the doors were locked from the outside and the window had bells tied to it if she tried to escape. Not that jumping from the second floor would end up any good, but she understood why they took those measures.

She had information that they needed, or so they thought at least. And she intended to let them think that until she could get out of there.

She decided to brush it off and bury herself further into her blankets, eyes staring hopefully out across the fields and trees. Maybe she could 'join' them, whatever that really meant. After all, she would _kill_ to be able to pick the flowers in those fields just once.

•

The morning had come fairly quick after Alaska fell asleep again. But when she woke up, nobody was there. Even when she got her heavy and tired out of bed and looked through the house, there was no sign of life. At all. Where would they have gone, and why would they leave her?

Guilt swallowed up inside of her. Not because she was alone or anything such, because she had the instinct to run. Despite the hospitality these people provided, she wanted to burst her way through the forest and run for her life until she got to some sort of civilisation. Could she..? Could she run, and forget everything here?

Would they even notice?

It only took her seconds to rush down the living room floor, the small nightgown she got to borrow flowing in the pressured wind. Her hand fit so perfectly around the doorknob and her mouth was dry, body screaming for _freedom._ It was locked, of course the door was locked.

Alaska turned, hand flying to her jaw by instinct. _The kitchen door._ She had to try, at least. So her legs carried quickly and steady with long strides, only to find that it was also, of course, locked.

Couldn't she.. couldn't she just break a window?

That would work.

Alaska didn't have much time to think about _how_ to escape, for the raspy voice that would echo through her mind for ages, spoke. She wasn't alone.

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Alaska?" Sharon mocked her, standing by the doorframe to the basement. "I wouldn't leave you alone, I'm not a moron."

"I.. I wasn't.."

"You weren't, what exactly?"

Sharon was terrifying. Even with the warm morning sunlight that hit her features, shining against the long red robe that hit the floor, or the tight black tank top and satin shorts. She shouldn't have been looking at her for so long, shouldn't have let her eyes travel down to the bare legs or exposed neck. _Fuck._

"You're not good at answering questions." Sharon pointed out, moving closer until Alaska pushed her body back against a kitchen counter. "And you're a terrible liar."

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Getting food. How awfully rude of you to want to leave when they're making sure to feed another mouth." Sharon had said in a voice so low that it made Alaska's stomach drop, and the worst part was that she _enjoyed_ it.

"Do you really expect me to want to stay here, when I've been treated like nothing but a prisoner?" Alaska challenged, but her bravery was easily cut off when Sharon got close. She could feel her stomach press against hers, hips, and knee resting between hers. Sharon had moved to place her arms on either side, trapping her.

"Well, you are our hostage. What did you expect?"

"To at least be treated like a human being with human rights."

"And are you not? We provide you food, water, you could even have a bubble bath if you so please. _You_ are the one who wants to get away." It shouldn't have happened, but it did. Sharon's hand was resting on the bare skin of Alaska's upper thigh, through the slit of the nightgown.

She shouldn't have melted in that touch, in the mix of intimidation and attraction. But she did.

"I.."

"So tell me, Alaska. Why do you want to leave?"

She didn't know. She had no fucking clue on why she wanted to leave, when she was allowed so much freedom. They could easily have murdered her by now, or pushed her back into the basement. But they didn't.

It didn't help that Sharon was so attractive- no, intimidating. Scary. Bad. Sharon was bad.

"I don't know."

It was like she reeked of attraction, like her body screamed words she didn't know. And Sharon knew. She knew exactly what she made her feel like, and seemed to have no intentions on stopping. The knee between her knees was pushed further, until her legs were forced to spread by the thigh between them. Fingers raked across her jaw, to which she "unwillingly" tilted her head to.

Sharon loved it. She loved the clear submission, the attraction. How flustered she could get the younger girl to become. It was all a game of cat and mouse, but she was the cat and the mouse had been eaten hours ago.

"You want to stay." She had commented, pushing her thigh against Alaska's damp underwear. The only reply she got was a whimper. "You could stay, you could join us."

"And why would I?" The voice was raspy and filled with lust, failing to prove the point she wanted to get across.

"Why wouldn't you?" Sharon moved her hand to grasp the waist of the small girl, pushing her fingers up to push down in a dominating grip. "You'd be free, wouldn't you?" Her lips hovered over Alaska's neck, breath teasingly hitting the sensitive skin.

"Fuck you." Were the two words that escaped the flustered girl. "I hate you." Came another three.

"As you wish." Sharon pulled away, stepping back. "But remember, Alaska. I did make this offer, and I always get what I want. Sooner or later."

And like that, she was left alone, with her breath heavy and untameable and a warmth rushing through her like never before.

She wasn't supposed to be attracted to this.. this _freak. Sharon was a murderer,_ and not a very nice one at that. She mocked Alaska, belittled her, and the worst part is that she _liked_ it. She liked being under Sharon's touch, weak, vulnerable. It was all so fucked up.

Loud chatter took over the house as a bunch of women burst through the door, laughing and talking about whatever. It was the only thing that brought her out of her confused and humble state, they were back. Jinkx was back. She could talk with Jinkx.

But Jinkx wasn't alone, holding on to her arm and laughing loudly.. was Courtney. Courtney fucking Act, did she know? Was she apart of this?

"Did you fucking know?" Her voice was filled with hatred and poison.

"Alaska." Courtney warned nervously as the taller blonde approached her. "Hi?"

"You knew, the whole time. You knew they'd.. they would MURDER people, and you didn't do anything about it. You knew they would take me an-"

"Alaska." Jinkx joined in, trying to calm the enraged girl.

"No, fuck you. Fuck all of you, you're pathetic. How fucking dare you?" She was having some sort of a panicked temper fit.

None of the girls took it to heart, her words. They were more concerned about her ending up hurting herself or others.

"How fucking dare you.." a sob broke out through her body, the body that failed her by falling together in a weak pile of tears. Jinkx looked back at her friends, nodding for them to go into the kitchen and leave the situation.

"Hey, Alaska." Her whispers were soothing, hands on her shoulders trying to rub the tears down. "It's going to be okay."

Jinkx sat down next to her, holding the shaking girl close to her side. "It sucks, I know. But we're.. we're willing to help you, if you want to join us."

"But what's the point? I go from one prison to another."

"You'd be free.. we'd just need your consent."

"I'd be forced to murder, wouldn't I?" There was silence, and Alaska broke out in another sob. She'd have freedom, but she'd fight against her own morals. Was it worth it?

It was much more than life had been before, it was like she was making a deal with the devil. She could have all of these luscious things, freedom, friends, a _home._ But it also meant going against her own opinions, it meant being around the devil seven days a week.

"You know, Adore didn't like it here at first either."

_Adore._

The girl with bright blue hair who was dancing in the kitchen with her friends, laughing about everything and nothing. She looked like she loved it here.

"I don't believe that one bit."

"It's true!" Jinkx argued with a warm smile. "There's this.. rival of ours, Bianca Del Rio, Adore was her lover. But the grand feeling of love can only drown out toxicity for so long."

"What happened?"

"Oh darling, I don't think that's my story to tell." Jinkx stood up, extending her hand for Alaska to take. "What do you say, come make dinner with us?"

•

The warm water of the bath was soothing against her now rough and shivering skin. Had she been alone, without Adore sitting by the door to watch her, she might even have enjoyed it. She wasn't even trusted to bathe alone.

"How did you get here?" She broke the constant silence with a simple question, then instantly bit down on her lip.

"Oh." Adore had turned to the girl who was soaked in bubbles. "It's a very long and complicated story."

"I have nothing but time to waste." It came out a lot more harsh than intended, but it didn't seem like Adore cared at all. For she pushed herself across the floor to lean against the wall by the bathtub, sitting beside Alaska.

"I was in another gang, rival gang. Much bigger than this. The leader.. her name was Bianca. She took me in when I was homeless, and we.." Adore sighed, rubbing her temple. "We were madly in love. Like, batshit fucking crazy. I'd kill for her, and she did kill for me. But I couldn't do it anymore. They, they loved violence for the pure rush. Not for survival. Not because they needed to, because they _wanted to."_

It obviously pained her to speak of it, her voice becoming lower and lower. "It was some fucking, Harley Quinn and the Joker cliche. I left and.. I think that's when Bianca really lost it. She went fucking crazy, on a rampage just to find me. Sharon took me in, to protect me. And that's where I am, I guess."

"Is she still looking for you, Bianca?"

"Of course she fucking is." Adore rubbed her eyes, and Alaska leant forward to take her hand. "I can't even go shopping without being scared shitless that she'll somehow be there, waiting for me."

"So you're scared of her?"

"Her? No. I love Bianca.. I'm scared of what Bianca has become." They sat in silence, beads resting against each other and Alaska's formerly wet hand rubbing Adore's knuckles. "She's very fond of you, you know."

"Sharon?"

"Yes."

"I've been here for a day." Alaska said with a grown, pulling her head back to look at the younger girl. "It's merely business between us two, a deal."

"She looks at you like Bianca looked at me the first day."

"And Bianca was a fucking psychopath." Alaska argued back, eyebrow raised.

"You're alive, just that for a matter is so weird for Sharon. Usually she'd have you skinned by now."

"Skinned?" Alaska asked, terrified, and Adore laughed. It was so contagious that it made Alaska chuckle, following to the two girls holding on to each other and laughing the night away.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Not so bad

Sharon let the cold water run down her wrists and to the tips of her fingers. It was long beyond midnight, the birds were already chattering and she had just gotten home. A few days ago, she had gone through with one of the major plans. Jeremiah Thunder's daughter was in their hands, and now she just had to do small work until they could go through with the final plans. The grand finale.

It should have been easy, she should be satisfied with the way she had succeeded so far.

But she wasn't.

She was too stuck on their current 'hostage' to be able to even focus straight. Had it been any other girl, a short brunette with an annoying mouth that didn't melt under her touch, it would have been easy. But Alaska was everything but easy. Alaska was tempting, and shy, and she crumbled under Sharon's eyes like a weak doe.

Alaska was _everything_ and it sucked.

And of course Sharon couldn't help but dream about her, to imagine how beautiful Alaska would be if she was underneath her, whimpering and begging.

So then came the plan, the one to convince her to stay with them. To join them. If she couldn't get her to say it instantly, she could make her want it.

Sharon Needles always gets what she wants.

•

It had been a couple days, and every single damn day was the same. Alaska was kept in the bedroom for most of the time spent there, after she had attempted to leave through a window. Sharon was getting more and more frustrated, therefore meaner. Jinkx had given up on convincing her to stay, and had been away fro a few days.

The only person who really talked to her was Adore. Katya sometimes too, but she was getting tired of her being a 'brat', in her own words, followed by a ridiculous string of russian curse words. Or, she thought they were curse words. They sounded like it.

A soft knock was placed upon the door, shaking her from her deep and devastating thoughts. It was Courtney. Of course it was Courtney.

"Sharon wants to see you."

"What for?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

Alaska frowned, but pulled the covers off her body anyways. She probably looked a mess. After an hour of crying and laying in a rough bed, nothing less was to be expected.

"You should probably uh.. you should probably get changed." Alaska scoffed at her words. As if Sharon deserved to see her in anything but the tear stained bunny sleepwear that she got to borrow from Katya.

"I don't exactly own clothes that isn't stained with blood or mud, Courtney." Her voice was so harsh upon the Australian girl, anger and betrayal filling her much further than she had expected it to.

"Just.. just take something from Katya." The other blond was clearly hurt by her behaviour, rushing out of the door as soon as possible.

"Well.." she muttered to herself, turning and rushing through the top drawer that was stained in red sharpie, spelling out Russian words and English poems. Most of the clothes were absolutely ridiculous, disgustingly ugly and just.. _Katya._ Eventually, she found a pair of tights that _seemed_ clean, and a very large band T-shirt. It would have to do.

Her hair hurt to comb through with her hands, so instead she just stole a hair tie and set it into a low messy bun. The shorter hairs in the front from a failed bang last year fell down against the sides of her face.

She looked _trashy._ But it would have to do.

When she exited the room, Courtney stood there, nervously tapping her fingers against the wall behind her.

"Oh finally you're done.." her hand was grabbed, body pulled with like some sort of ragdoll.. to the attic door.

"The attic?" Alaska panicked for a moment, trying to jerk her hand away. The basement was bad enough, but the attic?

"It's Sharon's room." _Oh._ Well that wasn't better, worse, even.

"Why the fuck does she want me up there?"

"She's not going to kill you." Courtney mumbles, still afraid of saying the wrong things around her after the meltdown she had the other day. "Besides, I'll be right outside the door."

"But that's to check that I don't run, isn't it?" She saw Courtney bite down on her tongue, and felt anger rise up inside of her. She knew that they had every reason to be careful, but it's not like she was a child with strong impulses. "Let go of me, I can walk by myself." Alaska spat at her and jerked her hand away once they got to the small hallway outside of the 'attic'. It had two doors, one assumably the bathroom, and another slightly open where she could see Sharon sitting on the floor.

Walking inside carefully, she made sure to take in every detail of the bedroom, all to ignore Sharon.

The ceiling was a tilted dark wood, the bed just a mattress laying on top of a few pallets with a ton of messy blankets. She had a small dresser somewhere in a corner, a large desk with a computer and a ton of books, lots of strange vintage artwork and a vinyl player that sounded out old jazz music.

Sharon herself was sat on a blanket on the floor, dark and fluffy one, with a bottle of wine and two glasses, as well as a plate of fruit.

"You came." She flashed a toothy smile, with that stupid gap between her front teeth.

"It's not like I had any choice but to come." Alaska shot back bitterly, crossing her arms and standing back on her heels. "For all I know you could've _skinned_ me if I didn't."

"Skin you? Now why would I ruin such a pretty girl?"

Alaska was sure that she was blushing, or at least she felt the heat on her face. Sharon had such a bittersweet way with words, that made her both crumble and rise at the same time.

"Don't sweet talk me."

"Sit, have some wine." It was more of a command than an offer, and Alaska followed her words after a moment, making sure to sit as far away on the blanket as possible. A glass of red wine was handed to her, which she instantly smelled at. "I haven't poisoned it, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Princess?"

"Yes." She furrowed her brows, quietly sipping on her wine. Alaska shouldn't have wanted to enjoy it as much as she did, instead she should've spat in Sharon's face and kicked her in the stomach. She should've screamed, fought, ended this bullshit. But she didn't.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it, it makes me feel weak."

"Are you not?" Alaska shot her an angry look, to which Sharon let out a chuckle. "I was just kidding, princess. I know you're not weak." The nickname made her groan.

"Fucking, call me anything but that. Call me Steven, call me a rat, anything but princess."

"How about, doll?" Sharon clicked her tongue at the word, frowning and shaking her head. "No.. that's not right."

"Just call me Alaska then." She snapped, earning a raspy laughter from the crimelord that seemed anything but dangerous in this moment. With that stupid red vintage silk robe, hair failing to the sides of her face and wine that tasted too good to be real. She seemed.. docile.

"Lasky."

"I can't win with you, can I?" The fact that a soft smile was playing on Alaska's lips was lethal, dangerous, terrifying. She should hate the woman before her, not smile at the painfully obvious flirting.

"Nobody wins over me, Alaska."

"Okay.." she hummed, and they sat silently for a minute before she broke the tense aura. "Noodles."

"Noodles?" Sharon asked, baffled by it.

"Noodles. Takes away the scary part, doesn't it?"

"Is that the only thing you're afraid of, Alaska?" Sharon was getting close, dangerously close, and she _let her._ The dark haired woman was leaning on her left arm, hand placed just behind Alaska. Their faces were close, knees brushing against each other. Sharon's being covered by black tight jeans, and Alaska's just by sheer tights.

"You don't scare me, Needles."

"Are you sure about that?" She inched closer, and Alaska swore that she could feel her breath echoing on her neck.

"I'm very sure-" Alaska was cut off by Sharon's lips on hers, dark red lipstick smearing across her bare ones, taken by surprise yet excitement. It didn't take long until she kissed her back, hand resting on the back of her head whilst Sharon held her shoulder.

It was deep, passionate, yet it made a statement. A very large and loud statement that told Alaska that she wasn't free, that even when she kissed her on free will and own desire, it was all some part of a twisted ownership that everyone seemed to have over her.

Because even if Alaska had wanted to kiss Sharon since her second day here, she was still a hostage. Courtney still sat outside the room, the window where she slept still had bells on it, and she wasn't allowed outside 'her bedroom' without supervision.

And in that moment, with the careful and gentle tongue slipping in between her lips, she thought that she wanted to stay here. She wanted to be free, with or without them. Not for Sharon, but for Adore who was too shy to talk to the others about her problems, for Katya who was willing to tell her stories of Russia if she just let her, and Jinkx who genuinely wanted her there.

Was criminality that bad, if it meant a family? If it meant a home, a bed to sleep, and _tons_ of flowers to pick.

And in that moment, with the devil's lips on hers, she decided that Sharon wasn't so bad. She was docile.

Alaska felt her back brushing on the fluffy rug as Sharon pushed her down against it, trailing soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. They lingered softly on the sensitive skin, nibbling with gentle teeth, Sharon's hands pushing Alaska's wrists into the floor above her. It was so quick, overwhelming, and it left her whimpering under her touch.

And then the door opened, to which no lips longer grazed her skin, but Sharon still laid above her with her hands pinned to the floor.

"Yes?" She addressed the fact that Detox was impatiently standing in the doorway, obviously pissed over the situation.

"It's important, we need you with us." It was like she couldn't, or didn't want to, say the whole thing whilst Alaska was there.

"For what, exactly? You're wasting my time." Sharon pushed herself off Alaska with a grunt, leaving her wanting more.

"I-" her eyes travelled to the girl that laid on the floor with hickeys and lipstick stains covering her neck, back to her boss.

"Go on, Alaska can know."

"It's Raja. She- she got caught."

"Fuck." Sharon whispered, getting up and brushing her shirt down. "When and where?"

"We just got the call from Adore, they're in Del Rio's base. Violet and Katya are with her but Raja went alone, Sharon we don't have much time."

"Got caught doing what?" Alaska's question was ignored.

"Got it, get a car ready and tell Raven to get dressed."

Detox disappeared from their sight and the sound of heels clicking against the stairs echoed through the house. Alaska was about to ask, to protest, but Sharon was quick to throw her a leather coat and boots. Her leather coat and boots.

"Get dressed." It was quick, dismissive, rushed. "You're coming with us."

"What?"

Sharon turned with a wicked smirk, throwing over a black bag. It had a _gun._ A silver gun and bullets, a gun for Alaska. A gun for her to shoot with.

"Noodles?" She questioned it, but wasn't given much time.

"I can see it on you, you long for freedom."


	5. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to save Raja didn't quite go as planned.

The leather coat was big, falling down mid-thigh across her skinny legs. The boots were a size or two too high, leaving her looking like a child borrowing her father's shoes, and she suddenly felt extremely underdressed in the cold weather. But it didn't matter, really.

All that mattered in that moment was the intoxicating feeling of Sharon's hand resting on her thigh as she drove way above the speed limit. Alaska hated herself for letting it calm the raging anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen.

What did Sharon expect her to do with this gun? Surely, not to shoot anyone.. right?

"What are you thinking about, Princess?"

"Nothing." She had whispered, dismissing it. It's not like it was any of Sharon's business, especially when she didn't know her. At all.

"Alright." The dark haired woman had sighed and removed her hand, gripping the wheel with both. It left an uncomfortably silent vacancy of her touch, like every bit of warmth left the spot. Did.. did Adore really mean it? Did Sharon look at her like Bianca had, and was it even genuine?

 _No,_ Alaska decided sternly. She would not kill, she would not put that gun to use no matter what. She wouldn't do what Sharon wanted, she wouldn't _break_ like that. No matter how much her touch calmed her like nothing else, and this was unarguably more free than she had ever been, Alaska would _never_ kill. Violence doesn't solve shit.

An uncomfortable and heavy silence fell upon them like a plague, proving how different they really were. Alaska was soft, Sharon was a murderer.

Panic suddenly was brought upon the younger girl swallowed by leather fabric. Why had she allowed herself to think, for even a moment, that she could stay here? These people expected her to use a gun, a lethal equipment that could kill _anyone_ within seconds. They expected her, who had never touched even a knife in a bad thought before, to use a _gun._

These people weren't free, they were ruthless.

~•~•~

Sharon had parked the car in a shady clearing of a forest, one where a large building was just about casual to the eye. It looked like a fancy apartment, so far as to it being shielded from the large parts of Charles. All that was around it were shops that looked like they had been closed for years, _abandoned._

"Finally you're here." A woman with a dark slicked back ponytail had spoken, Raven _._ She wore black tights and a black jacket, holster with a gun and a belt with a knife wrapping around her lean frame.

Sharon just gave a dismissive grunt in response, turning to the small group of girls. "Is Katya still with Adore and Violet?" She was met with hums and nods of rushed agreement. "Then they'll be fine. What entrance?"

"Left corner."

She sucked in a cold patch of air, eyeing the building with squinted eyes. "They'll expect the right corner. We go through the basement door, it's dark enough for us not to be seen."

"What about guards?" Detox had argued, carefully nervous.

"Don't be stupid, Dee. This isn't her base, Bianca wouldn't pitch up enough guards for her fake office." Before Alaska knew it, her arm was grabbed by the black haired woman and she was pulled along with the group that moved like careful foxes.

_This was so stupid, too riskfull._

Why were they moving all together when this person clearly was a dangerous individual? If they all got caught, wouldn't it be over?

It was hard for Alaska to grasp what the he'll was going on, but she trusted Raven. Much more than she trusted Sharon, or that's at least what she told herself. Right now, it might even have been true.

The basement entrance itself was wet from the rain that just now passed down, slippery and cold against her hand as she supported herself on the wall. Just as she was about to fall, Sharon caught her waist.

"Careful." Alaska nodded, trying to distance herself from the woman who kept pulling her closer. It was a comfortable discomfort, like she fought herself to not like it. In moments like this, Sharon felt like everything.

She was assertive, dominant, and Alaska felt like a lost puppy next to her.

"Right, Detox come with me and Alaska, the rest of you look for Katya and the others." The order didn't have to get a vocal response for it to be so obvious that it was followed within seconds, and Alaska had to gulp down her nerves when Sharon looked at her with a smirk. "This is where the fun begins."

 _What fun, murdering?_ Alaska thought with a scowl, refusing to meet her eyes.

The hallways was cold and dark, extremely silent even though their steps weren't the most careful. Sharon was tugging on Alaska's hand in a rather uncomfortable way, nails grazing against her skin. Detox kept eyeing them, and Alaska couldn't make out if it was that she didn't trust Alaska, or if she didn't trust Sharon around Alaska.

Or if she didn't trust herself, it could be anything. It was unreadable yet untrusting.

They were met by a large locked door, Sharon going to say something when Alaska instantly pulled the pin from her hair to push inside the lock. It was something she had learned as a kid, when her aunt got so frustrated that she'd get locked into her room. It's not that her dad's sister was abusive, but her temper was unfit to care for a child, especially one as curious as Alaska.

"Good job Lasky." The praise made her glow in appreciation, a small smile on her face. It was small and rather unimportant, but she had helped. And just that was enough to bring warmth to her.

The room behind the door itself was completely empty, no furniture whatsoever, but a passed out female figure laid in the middle of the room. The two elder women, Detox and Sharon, instantly rushed to check on who she heard to be _Raja._ But Alaska didn't trust the situation.

If Bianca was so smart, and so dangerous, why would she leave the bait like that?

"Sharon." She began quietly, unease building up inside of her. For someone so criminally known, Sharon Needles wasn't good at thinking before acting. "Sharon." She repeated, a little louder this time.

"What?"

"I don't thi-" her words were merged into a scream of terror as the lights went out, leaving them in complete darkness. "Sharon?!"

There was no reply, only the feeling of wind and bodies rushing past her. It was like they didn't notice her, pressed up against the wall with her heart in her chest.

_She knew._

Bianca knew. Sharon had said she was too smart to bring guards to a place like this, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"Sharon?" She repeated again, minutes after the soft thuds of feet had disappeared. Alaska was met by nothing but her own harsh breaths as she fumbled her way through the room, aimlessly trying to get somewhere.

"Sharon.." another voice had left her jumping in fear. It was weak and raspy, _Raja._

"Raja, are you okay?" She asked, feeling her way in the air despite it being useless.

"My head hurts.. is Sharon here? Alaska you must tell her it's a trap."

"I know." The reply was quick and snapped, unintentionally much more angry than she had wanted it to be. "I'm sorry.. they took them, Detox and Sharon. I can't find you."

"Are the lights out or did they blindfold me again?"

_Blindfold?_

Alaska's heart dropped at the sound of the word. Was this really freedom, the world of Sharon Needles? A world where people got _blindfolded_ and tied up as bait?

"No the lights.. the lights are off. Raja I'm-" she was interrupted by something hard hitting her feet, her body being thrown hard against the floor by gravity as she tripped. Her body ached with the landing, a groan leaving her chapped lips.

"That was my leg."

"I noticed."

Alaska fumbled to her knees, ignoring how much they both ached, and leaned forward until she felt the body of Raja, or more so the ropes that held her wrists tied. They both sat in silence as she untied her, fumbling with the knots.

"I can't see shit." She groaned and sat back in defeat.

"Left pocket."

"What?"

"My phone, it's in my left pocket. You can use the flashlight." Raja informed, and Alaska nodded with shaky hands as she tried to find it. Once she did find it, it didn't take long until the rope was undone and she accidentally blinded the other girl with the flash. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Alaska noticed the bruises leaving her swollen jaw looking darkened, and tightened her own. Raja almost flinched as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"We need to get out of here." The injured woman croaked out, grabbing her phone and also the girl's hand in the process.

"But Sharo-"

"Sharon would want us to get out." She snapped, clearly annoyed.

 _Raja knew Sharon better,_ Alaska decided, and let the former girl pull her along to find the first best door.

After a few minutes of walking through the ridiculously large room with only a small space of light emerging from the phone, they had made their way out into a hallway where the lights actually worked. Silence was brought upon them, Raja clearly being annoyed by how Alaska kept looking back at the insides of the building.

_She couldn't just leave Sharon._

So when they finally found their way to the exit, by the basement, Alaska was quick to shut the door between them and lock it.

"Alaska!" Raja raged, knocking her fists against the locked metal door.

"I'm so sorry." The apology was quick and rushed, hands fiddling with the gun in her holster. "But I can't just leave them there." Raja continued to shout profanities as the blonde petite girl slipped away through the dimly lit and cold basement, pulling the gun up even though she knew damn well that she wouldn't use it.

The building was so quiet, terrifyingly so, and Alaska couldn't help but feel her heart drop with every single step she took. _What was she doing?_

It would have been so easy to go with Raja, to not risk her whole life for someone who clearly only cared for her attraction. But as they say, freedom corrupts you, and Alaska gained insane impulsive thoughts at just the taste of it.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were loud from the corner of the hallway, and Alaska pulled the gun up before her and closed her eyes.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot." But it wasn't any guards holding their guns at her as well, ready to kill.

"Alaska." Adore breathed out, instantly rushing up to embrace her tightly. "Oh my god you're safe, we're safe, I can't belie-"

"Where's Sharon and Detox?"

Katya looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Detox was shot, they're taking her back." Violet gulped down next to her and Alaska feared the worst.

"And Sharon?"

"Alaska-" she began, hands outstretched, only to be met by the gun that the blonde seemed to aimlessly use as some sort of guard.

"Where is she?." She spat with every word, angrily making her point across to the girls who looked at each other.

"Bianca has her."

"Where?"

"Down this hall. Alaska ple-" they didn't even have time to stop her before the girl had slipped away from their sight, surprising them as well. Just a day ago she had been muttering about going home, now she was trying to rescue her captor.

•••••

There hadn't been a door to the place Sharon was kept, tied up to what looked like a fucking stripper pole, something Alaska found so pathetically ridiculous. Bianca had been sitting there, in the flesh, _waiting_ for her. Or at least she assumed she was her.

She sat by a small table, with a cup of tea and a girl beside her, on her knees like some sort of a pet.

"Alaska Thunder, yes?" Her voice was raspy and sadistic, showing so much authority over the girl who was shakily holding a gun. "No need for that, my dear."

"Alaska. Shoot." Sharon had spat through gritted teeth, the command hitting Alaska's skin like icy needles. But she couldn't shoot. Instead, she gripped the gun tighter, sucking in a breath.

"What a sad excuse for a saviour." Bianca had snorted, looking over at Sharon.

It felt so surreal. Like as if she was in a Disney movie, seeing a supervillain who had captured the superhero of the plot. Sharon was handcuffed to a pole, and Alaska felt nothing but humiliated.

"Let her go or I'll shoot you." But her insecure words failed her.

"Right." Bianca sat up, placing her hands in her lap. "Go on, shoot me. I know you want to."

_But she couldn't._

"Just fucking shoot her." Sharon had yelled whilst Alaska's eyes teared up in fear. _How dare she expect her to shoot someone else._

"You don't like it there, do you?" Bianca addressed the situation, completely ignoring the rival who was spitting out profanities after profanities. "Sharon is quite known for.. mistreating her pets."

"Pets? Do I look like a _pet_ to you?" Alaska answered angrily, gripping the gun tighter but not firing. She couldn't.

"Well, are you not? You could have ran with that girl.. Detox, whatever her name was. But you chose to come here, alone even."

"Because I have _morals."_ Her teeth were gritted, nail raking over the trigger. It was like her upper body was filled with confidence and anger, whilst her knees were weak and shaking.

"Right." Bianca took another sip of her tea. "How is Adore?"

"Shut up!" Alaska yelled. "Shut the fuck up."

"Or what? You'll shoot me? I think we've established that you don't have the guts for that." Alaska now understood why Adore had left. This woman was pure insanity, nothing but madness. Even with that motherly face and kind voice, or the long black tight gown, she was _insane._ "You know, Alaska. The offer is always there to.. join us." Her eyes slipped over to the tied up rival as she took another sip. "I know who you are, I know your father. If anything, I remember you quite clearly from your sixth birthday when me and Jeremiah still were.. acquaintances."

"Shut up." But her words weren't angry this time, they were weak and filled with tears, grasp gentling on the gun.

Suddenly, Bianca threw a key over at her. Alaska didn't move.

"It was nice meeting you, Alaska Thunder. The offer still stands."

Even as Bianca turned her back on her, pulling the enslaved girl with her, Alaska couldn't move. She couldn't shoot her. All that she could do was to stand there in baffled and frozen fear, minutes after she had left, until Sharon's loud shouts undrowned in her ears.

"Shit." She cursed, instantly grabbing the key and unlocking the cuffs.

"Are you fucking insane?" Sharon was angry, pushing herself off the floor. "That was Bianca Del Rio, in your eyesight, under your gun. Are you completely retarded?!"

"I-"

"Are you?" Sharon was up in her face at this point, yelling. "Never mind. I knew you wouldn't be a good addition to this." She spat at Alaska who swallowed down the fear and hurt of her words, harshly grabbing her elbow and pulling her with out of the building.

_Alaska had fucked up, and Sharon was angry._


	6. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally manipulative Sharon is making Alaska lose it.  
> Ends with shameless smut, oop.

_All I wanted to love, but what I got was pain._

_________

Sharon was quiet on the way home, and nobody else in the car seemed to be able to address the situation. Alaska was no longer allowed to sit in the passenger seat, the older woman acting unfairly as an angry toddler. Detox was still eyeing the both of them with that untrusting stare, and Adore kept looking at her apologetically.

She didn't want her apologies, she wanted the courage to yell at Sharon.

The house of residency felt dark and gloomy, leaving her heart in the deepest pits of her stomach. Without Sharon's touch, she didn't want this.

The mentioned woman wasted no time with getting out of the car and slamming the door down hard after her. She was angry, and her temper made Alaska shiver in terror.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" She had snapped once they were inside. The rest of the girls were slickly ignoring the situation and slipping into the kitchen instead. They knew how Sharon got, Alaska did not.

"Maybe if you weren't such a stupid fuck, we wouldn't be here." She yelled back, inching closer menacingly. "We wouldn't have to deal with Bianca fucking Del Rio if you had just done your job."

"Does it even occur to you that I have never picked up a gun in my _entire_ life?" She shouted back, making Sharon noticeably growing angrier. "If you had just let me _try_ to tell you that, I wou-" she was cut off by a sharp pain stinging against her cheek, so hard that it made her fall back into the front door and clutch her face.

_Sharon had slapped her._

"Listen here, Alaska." She barked, inching closer. "You are not, in any way, to speak to me like that. I'm in charge, you are not."

"What's going on in here?" Jinkx emerged from the staircase, with wet hair and a robe wrapped around her, seemingly just haven gotten out of the shower.

"Alaska fucked up the mission."

"So you _hit_ her?!"

Argue erupted between the two, words that Alaska couldn't focus on. She was too busy with keeping her eyes fixated on the floor in pure shock, not even noticing her own body having slid down to the floor until Sharon was long gone and Jinkx was wrapping her arms around her.

_Sharon had slapped her._

_Bianca was right._

Her thoughts were racing so fast that she couldn't hear them properly, completely zoned out until Jinkx's soft voice whispering her name pulled her into reality.

"Jinkx." She cried back, wrapping her arms around the waist of the woman who seemed to have become some sort of sisterly and protective figure to the girl so lost in whatever this world was.

"She's like that, sometimes."

There was some silent agreement of not mentioning it further, and the redhead helped the blonde girl get up from her all too uncomfortable position.

"Get her some tea, will you?" Jinkx asked Violet as they carefully stepped into the kitchen, all of the girls instantly pretending that they hadn't been eavesdropping for the past ten minutes.

"Of course." The young adult replied with a smile, and Adore wrapped her arm around a shaken Alaska before leading her into the kitchen while Jinkx left to finish her shower.

"She spoke of me, didn't she?" Alaska didn't even have to ask who, she knew it was about Bianca. "What did she say?"

"She asked how you were."

"And you replied?"

"I told her to fuck off." Alaska made Adore chuckle and squeeze her arm gently.

"That's my girl."

~~~~~

The week went with Sharon completely ignoring Alaska. But when she noticed that it didn't affect her as much as intended, she pulled it even further.

Now, Alaska wasn't even allowed to sit with them during meals, and they were told to avoid socialising with her at all costs. Of course people like Adore and Jinkx slipped under that order, knowing that Sharon wouldn't do anything to them, but most of them avoided her like poison.

It had gotten so bad that Alaska ended up sleeping with Jinkx in her bed, bursting in during the night crying about how Roxxxy kept telling Detox and Katya to stop talking to her.

Alaska was breaking at every point, confused and lost as to why Sharon did this instead of just kicking her out. It must have been because of her father, she decided.

Well, until Sharon called her in to her office.

"You wanted me?" Alaska spoke with sarcasm, clearly done with whatever games Sharon was playing. But she wasn't met by the words she expected.

No _"pack a bag, you're leaving"_ (not that Alaska really had any belongings) or ' _I'm killing you'._ Sharon.. wouldn't kill her, right?

"I did." Sharon crossed her legs in the leather office chair, skirt riding up and leaving Alaska with the thoughts she wished to burn in harsh fire. Her brain was so unfaithful.

"What do you want?"

"What I want, Alaska?"

"Is that not what I asked?"

Sharon stood up, heels clicking against the floor, walking towards her with that sadistic smirk of hers. "I want you on your knees, listening to every single word I tell you. I want you to whimper my name in pain, I want you to forget yourself so far that my name is the only thing you know." Alaska shivered when she felt a hand on the back of her neck, Sharon towering over her. "I want to tie you up and show you what you can't even imagine. I want to make you _beg,_ Alaska."

Why was she doing this, after ignoring her for almost two weeks? Why was she making Alaska's knees weaken when her brain told her to run.

"Shut up." She whispered, but Sharon moved to turn her so that her back was pressed against Sharon's chest. _And she let her._

 _"_ I want to ruin you, Alaska."

She shouldn't have wanted this so much, but when Sharon slipped the strap of her tank top down and connected her lips to Alaska's shoulders, she was lost. She enjoyed it too much to fight it.

Her skin burned with lust when Sharon slipped her hands under the front of her top, digging her nails into her skin whilst she squeezed Alaska's breasts tenderly. Her fingers ran across her nipples, pinching and twisting them both until the younger girl let out a loud gasp.

"Do you want it, Alaska?" Only a whimper came as a respond, so Sharon twisted her nipples again which made her gasp. "Do you? Use your words."

"Yes.. Sharon, yes." Alaska was so ashamed of herself for giving in so easily, but she couldn't help but lean back against the woman who held her so gently.

Sharon smirked and leant over, trailing kisses from the skin behind her ear to the sensitive crook of her neck. The way Alaska would whimper and fall back into her arms made her absolutely weak. She took the lead to push Alaska's body against the desk, the clicks of metal being grabbed from the drawer making the young girl flinch.

"What is that?"

"You'll see."

It didn't take long until her hands were pushed behind her back, handcuffs wrapped around her wrists. Alaska wanted to scream at herself for enjoying it so much, resting the restraints by pulling on her hands apart slightly. She felt Sharon pull the tank top down and off her body, leaving her in sweatpants and a bare chest. Alaska arched her back at the feeling of cold hands against her breasts, making the woman behind her chuckle.

"Do you like this, Lasky? Being restrained."

"Yes." She gasped as her nipples were twisted in a mix of painful pleasure, leaning her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. At this point she had given up, just letting Sharon take over her. Alaska felt her body hit the edge of the desk as her body was flipped to face the other woman, and she instantly let her pull her up so she sat on the surface.

"You, are the biggest fucking tease." Alaska didn't have time to question it until Sharon was muttering against her skin, kissing down her chest to her stomach. "You wear the most revealing clothes, you know." They were Katya's, she wanted to argue.

Sharon hooked her fingers under the sweatpants and pulled them down, revealing the red lace panties that made her smirk. Of course she had to decide on wearing them _today._

"I like these." She hooked her fingers around them as well, waisting no time in removing them. "But I prefer them off."

Alaska's shivers were soon replaced with gasps as Sharon leant down and pushed her legs apart, kissing her inner thighs and around her core. She pushed her hips up, trying to get some sort of relief, but was pushed down again.

"You're so eager." Sharon muttered, letting a finger rest on top of her folds, tapping it with each word. "Isn't it pathetic how easily I can make you this horny?"

Alaska didn't reply, she just whimpered, something that was met by one single finger pushing inside of her and stretching her ever so slightly. "Isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it's what?"

"Yes, it's.." she squirmed as Sharon curved her finger, letting out a heavy breath. "It's pathetic."

"Good." The woman smirked and pushed herself down again, lips fondly pressing against her clit which made her squirm more against the restraints. "Keep moving like that, I dare you." Her voice was dominant and her eyes were dark with lust, something that made Alaska tense in the best way possible.

Sharon let her tongue drag a long stripe in between her folds, adding another finger before pushing against Alaska's clit with force that made her cry out in pleasure.

It was this, that egged her on. The fact that Alaska would crumble under just her sight.

She sucked on her clit and curved her fingers in every way she thought of, and Alaska tightened around her like nothing else. With one last hard thrust of her fingers, the shivering girl came with a large cry of ecstasy.

Sharon stood up, placing her fingers on Alaska's bottom lip whom instantly took them in her mouth, sucking them dutifully with her large brown eyes seeping into Sharon's. They left her mouth with a loud pop, and she hated to admit that she shivered from the feeling.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, and yelling at you."

Alaska had to fight herself to not scream or curse, right here and then. Not at Sharon, but at herself for accepting the apology instantly.

"It's okay."

_But it wasn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
